YPC5GG19
is the 19th episode of the season Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, and also the 213th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Kurumi attempts to help Karen when she struggles with a letter she tries writing to her parents. They then find themselves sucked into the tale "Urashimo Taro". '' Synopsis Karen is playing the piano as the others listen. Jiiya comes by to inform the girls lunch is ready, and Karen tells everyone else to go ahead since she is busy working on a letter for her parents and she will be running a little late. During lunch Kurumi leaves to help Karen and finds her struggling, unsure of how to begin. Kurumi comes in and mentions being in the same position back when she was writing letters to Coco. As Karen decides to take a break, she suddenly finds herself in a new location; a beach, with a bucket of fish. Meanwhile, Kurumi wanders the shore when three young boys find her and begin poking her. She finds a shell on her back and just then, Karen shows up asking to exchange Kurumi for her fish. They accept and they resume walking around. As this is going on Shibiretta turns the page on her infinite book of tales. Subsequently, a big gust of wind rushes past the girls and they suddenly find themselves on an island. She then appears and demands the Rose Pact, but they refuse, causing her to throw a Hoshina ball in the sea. An eel swallows it and turns into a large Hoshina and chases them into hiding. By now the others are still waiting for Karen where they ate lunch. Worriedly they decide to see how hings are going and realize she isn't on mansion grounds any longer. In hopes of locating her and Kurumi they quickly write a letter and give it to Mailpo, who directs Syrup to where Karen is. Before they can do anything though, Queen Bavarois appears and gives the girls the ability to communicate to each other via their CureMos. When Shibiretta finds the hiding duo they use this chance to transform. They try to attack but find themselves weakened and unable to do much. But just then the others show up, with Mailpo delivering their letter to Aqua. Reading their words she is able to use her newly found strength to fight, ending the Hoshina with Shooting Star. When things return to normal and they find themselves back at home, Karen is able to focus on her letter and confidentally sends it to her parents to inform them of her desire to become a doctor. Major Events *Karen and Milk get trapped in the tale of Urashima Tarō by Shibiretta. *Queen Bavarois uses her power to allow the Cures to communicate with each other in Shibiretta's fairy tale dimensions. *Karen sends a letter to her parents to break to them that she is pursuing medicine. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Syrup / Shiroh Amai *Mailpo *Queen Bavarois Villains *Shibiretta *Anacondy *Hoshina Secondary Characters *Jii-ya / Sakamoto Gallery Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!